Warm Heart
by LD-2014
Summary: "Sati, was that Ezreal you were with?" Sati blushed but nodded reluctantly. Ashe smiled down at her. "I see that you have found a loved one. I am glad for you my dear sister." "Wha-? W-Well...I-I'm not sure if..." "If he even likes you? Sati, I am positive that he loves you as well. Nunu has said a few things about you two as well."


**League of Legends (c) Riot **

**Author's Note - This will only be a short series, I have no intentions of making this a long series. **

**Ezreal X Sati (OC) **

**Summary: "Sati, was that Ezreal you were with?" Sati blushed but nodded reluctantly. Ashe smiled down at her. "I see that you have found a loved one. I am glad for you my dear sister." "Wha-? W-Well...I-I'm not sure if..." "If he even likes you? Sati, I am positive that he loves you as well. Nunu has said a few things about you two as well."**

* * *

**Warm Heart  
****Chapter I**

* * *

Sati was waiting for Ashe to finish her battle. The summoners had called upon her once again for another battle. The battle was soon over, with Ashe's team the winners. Sati had long, white hair, much like snow, and large, blue eyes, much like ice. She walked towards the building, waiting for the appearance of her older sister.

But as she walked, she had accidentally bumped into someone. Sati stood back in a rush and apologized quickly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. A-are you alright?" She asked, looking up to find another champion of the League – Ezreal.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. You're fine right?"

Sati nodded, a small blush appearing.

"Huh, you look like Ashe...or Sejuani...or maybe-"

"Ezreal. What business do you have with my sister?" Ashe asked, stepping out of the building.

Ezreal turned around to see Ashe and waved at her. "Hey Ashe. That was a great win for us. And I didn't know you had a sister."

Ashe nodded. "I do." Ashe stood next to Sati now.

Ezreal smiled. "You two look alike."

"We are siblings after all. It is only understandable." Ashe replied.

Sati smiled at her older sister.

"Always so cold." Ezreal said. "I can only hope that your sister is warmer." Ezreal laughed lightly at his own joke.

Ashe didn't seemed amused at all. "It is time for us to depart then, Ezreal. Until next time we meet." Ashe said, leaving Ezreal.

Sati followed her dear sister, looking back at Ezreal once more, then back to Ashe.

"Ezreal. Who is he in the League, Sister?" Sati asked innocently.

"Ezreal. Before he came into the League, he was an explorer of sorts. He likes to boast his abilities, especially after a win. It's best if you stay away from him, but if you would like to be friends with him, I will not stop you." Ashe told her.

Sati nodded in understanding. "I understand. Let's go home now though. Anivia has said that a snow storm is in bound to our area."

Ashe fixed her arrows. "We'd best get home quick then."

* * *

"Man, that girl was cute. Never knew Ashe had a sister before." Ezreal said to himself.

He was walking home now. But just as he was about to get on the road back, he was met by a fellow friend.

"Ezreal! Hey! Over here!"

Ezreal stopped himself to look up. The bright light was a bit blinding, but as his eyes adjusted to it, he could see that it was none other than Lux.

"Hey Lux!" Ezreal called.

"Hey! Jayce was looking for you!" Lux yelled as she ran over.

"Jayce? Ah, that's right..."

"I didn't know you were called upon by the summoners."

"I was. But what are you doing here?"

Lux laughed. "See, funny thing is, they summoned me too. I'm just a few days early."

* * *

Sati was in the traditional clothing of the people of Freljord. She was currently in Ionia with her sister on political travels with her husband, Tryndamere. Although Ashe and Tryndamere would have been enough, Sati was a representative to the lesser. Sati was not in any political meetings, and so she went out to explore the city she was in. It seemed to be a merchant's city with all the bustling people in the market and the many carriages. Sati's eyes traveled to where the children ran around and played with each other.

Unconciously, she walked over to them, seeing their happy faces and their un-ending energy. One had accidentally bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry Miss." It was a little girl.

"Hey! Kacey! C'mon!"

"Oh, right. Bye Miss." The girl ran off.

"Adorable, aren't they?" A voice said, startling Sati.

She turned around to see the same man she had seen just a few weeks ago, the champion, Ezreal.

"Hello Ezreal."

"Gah, the same politeness as Ashe." Ezreal said, exasperated. "So, uh, I didn't get your name last time. Well, not personally from you. I'm Ezreal. People call me a prodigal explorer."

"I-I'm Sati. I am only known as Ashe's younger sister."

"Huh. Well you certainly don't have the coldness like Ashe does. No pun intended."

Sati giggled a bit.

"So what brings a royal to the lands of Ionia?" Ezreal asked.

"I am only here on a political business with my sister, the queen, and her husband, the king."

"Ah, Tryndamere. You know, Blitzcrank said that the two have great chemistry."

Sati nodded. "They do. Of course, they do not show any public displays of affection, in private, they are as one." Sati explained.

Ezreal put his finger on his chin. "Huh. Interesting."

"So what brings you to this town, Champion Ezreal?"

"Woah, where did that come from? Ezreal is fine. I'm only here to buy items. I have another job in mapping a site. I ran out, and here I am."

"Mapping a site?"

"Yeah. I'm a cartographer."

"I see." Sati looked up at the sky. "The sun tells me that it is time to take my leave."

"It is getting pretty late."

"Farewell then Ezreal."

"Bye Sati. Hope to see you soon."

Sati looked at Ezreal, surprised. "I-I uh, hope to see you soon too." She stuttered.

Ezreal smiled at her. "That's great to hear."

Sati nodded before walking off back to the building where the political meeting took place.

* * *

Sati was back in her homeland, looking out the frosted window of her bedroom. She sighed deeply. Ezreal was it? Already, Sati had the hots for a guy like him.

"What are you sighing about?" Ashe's voice cut through Sati's mind.

"Nothing much. Sister?"

"Yes?"

"If you...well, whenever you go out for another battle for the league, may I come along again?"

Ashe looked at her younger sister. "I would prefer not to bring you along as much. There are always chances that you will be kidnapped as you are still a royal of the Freljord."

"But I can defend myself."

"Not as well as I can. Your usage of the bow and arrow are limited. Remember, you should not strain your left arm."

Sati unconciously moved her right arm over her left arm. "Yes, I know that. But even though I am limited, I am not useless. Sister, please, let me go with you to another battle of the League." Sati pleaded her sister.

"What reason do you have to come with me?"

Sati opened her mouth, then closed it again. The chances of her seeing Ezreal again were slim. And there was always a chance that Sejuani would be there as well. Sati shook her head.

"I want to meet new people. Freljord is still such a small place, I want to understand people to help you with your politics."

Ashe contemplated the thought, then nodded her head. "Fine. I will introduce you to a few trusted people I know in the League. Their connections should help you understand people more. Understanding the Freljord is not enough for a princess like you."

Sati smiled. "Thank you so much Sister!" Sati hugged Ashe, who awkwardly returned the hug.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the first installment to this series. **


End file.
